


Sunwave's Demand

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sunwave demands her older sister use the newest spell she knows, wanting to get fucked by a girl with a cock. (Commission for Theepiclazyartist's OC's)





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sunny knew that it wasn’t going to be long until her sister came crashing in, complaining about her new spell that she tried to keep secret from the other girl. But, somehow, that demon hunter in training always managed to find out something she wasn’t supposed to and drag the older sister into something that would just turn out awful. And just like a sailor drawn to a siren, her little sister was drawn to her door before she could put down the newest spellbook she was reading. The older blonde let out a slightly annoyed sigh as she listened to the other knock on the door aggressively before just kicking it open and making her way in. “What do you want now, Su-”   
  
“Hey, Cunt-Muffin!~ I heard you got a new spell and I want to try it out!” The younger of the two walked in wearing nothing but her usual black ‘Fuck Off” shirt and a pair of light blue striped panties, her usual thigh high socks having been forgotten somewhere. “Come on! I know you got one!” There was something unusually happy and cheerful about Sunwave’s attitude that caught her sister off-guard for a moment, the toothy grin that formed on her face nothing out of the ordinary when the girl was in a good mood.   
  
“How do you keep learning about my spells, you little fire-fucker?! Half of them aren’t even perfected before you barge in the door and kick it open!” Sunny closed the book she was reading and set it in the middle of her well-kept bed, right next to the few stuffed animals she had there that kept her occupied when she sequestered herself to practice new things. “Do you even know what this spell is? Or do you just know there is one?”   
  
“I know that you’ve finally mastered being able to grow a cock with your magic. It’s not too hard to hear you at night with how thin these walls are.~” Sunwave chuckled as she ran a hand through her blonde hair, twisting a finger around the purple tips she kept. “And I want you to grow one and fuck me.” The girl made her way to her older sister and smiled a bit wider with each step she took. “Come on! You know you want to. A little practice never hurt a witch like yourself… Too often, anyway…” The look in the younger sister’s eyes changed somehow as she sat on the older’s bed, ignoring the book that was placed in the middle.   
  
“I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?” Sunny knew her sister well enough to know her fetishes far too well for her own liking half the time, but this was something on a different level. Ever since the two grew old enough to be able to share their fantasies without finding it disgusting, the more elegant of the two knew just how badly Sunwave wanted to be fucked by a girl with a genuine cock instead of just a strap-on. “I never thought I’d be the one giving you your fantasy, you know…” The older of the two whispered to herself as she brought both of her hands between her thighs, one to move the bottom half of her dress out of the way and the other to shape and mold the cock she was about to fuck the other girl with.   
  
Sunwave only giggled to herself as she looked around her big sister’s room, knowing what was happening but not wanting to ruin the genuine reaction she knew she’d have at the first sight of it once Sunny was finished. It had also been a long time since the younger blonde had really taken a look around her older sister’s room, mentally noting how much it looked like a genuine princess’s room with how light and elegant the colors were. It also seemed royal in her mind, at least, before she heard the other blue-eyed girl moan quietly and causing her to take a look, gasping out at the sight of the massive cock that now stood tall between the witch's legs. “Oh shit!~”   
  
Sunny sighed quietly as she watched her little sister get between her legs in a heartbeat, tongue immediately trailing along its length and causing her to let out a few quiet moans. “Dammit, Sunwave… Next time, why don’t you ask before you try being a little slut for your older sister?” A blissful gasp left the older blonde’s lips as she felt a firm grasp tighten around the base of her cock, showing her that the demon hunter somehow knew what she was doing. Though, that didn’t stop her from actually enjoying the soft feeling of Sunwave’s tongue dancing along her shaft, knowing right away that it was much better than masturbating with the spell activated.   
  
“Oh? Are you saying there will be a next time?~” Sunwave teased with a slight smirk, blue eyes piercing through the older girl’s guard for just a moment. “Well, maybe if you cum inside of me this time, I’ll reward you and make it worth having a second round.” The younger of the two wrapped her lips around the upper side of the shaft and started slowly stroking and twisting her hand along its length, relishing in the soft sounds that were leaving her sister and showing her that she was doing a good job. However, the younger sister also knew she was getting more and more excited by the second as she wrapped her lips around the first few inches of Sunny’s new cock before dutifully sucking on it. This was for her and she knew that, but deep down, the desire to make a girl with a cock feel good enough to cum inside of her was something that she never wanted to lose the opportunity to do.   
  
That was fine in the older sister’s mind, her head leaning back and the tip of her ponytail lightly scraping against the sheets. The warm and wet feeling of her little sister’s mouth slowly starting to move down her shaft was a feeling she hadn’t expected to enjoy so much so fast. But here she was, letting out genuine moans into the room as both of her hands made their place to the back of Sunwave’s head, slowly and absentmindedly inching her lower and lower down. “Fuck…” The word breathlessly slipped through her lips as she closed her blue eyes and let herself give into the pleasure, loving the way the younger blonde’s tongue danced along the underside of her cock. “Never would’ve thought my own sister’s mouth would feel so good…”   
  
Almost on queue, Sunwave smirked and pulled herself off from the older girl’s shaft, planting dozens of kisses along the side. “Well, I guess that’s all the reason you need to move on to the real fun, isn’t it?” Without waiting for a response from the witch, the demon hunter in training stood to her feet and placed a hand on Sunny’s shoulder before pushing her down onto her back and crawling onto her lap. With her other hand, the younger of the two shifted her blue striped panties to the side and exposed her wet lips just before lowering herself to teasing rest along the length of the other girl’s cock. She wasn’t too worried about whether or not to keep going or how her older sister was going to feel, leaning down just enough for her lips to be inches apart from the witch’s. “Ready for the real fun, Sis?”

 

Sunny had no time to answer her little sister before feeling their lips crash together in a heated and passionate kiss that made her a bit dizzy, not that she’d complain too much from the strangely addictive taste on her sister’s lips that made her want even more. In her slightly dazed state, the older sister wrapped her arms around the younger’s neck, pulling away just enough to capture Sunwave’s kiss in another kiss as she felt the girl’s wet folds gently grind back and forth along her shaft. Every movement the two made, every kiss they shared, the lingering taste of her own cock, and the heat radiating between the two was more than enough to make the witch crave more of the feeling. Luckily for her, it all culminated together as she felt the demon hunter in training lift her hips up just enough slam them back down and impale herself on her cock.   
  
A sharp gasp followed by a moan left both of the sisters as they stayed still for a moment, gazing into each other’s blue eyes and letting this new feeling radiating between them. Sunwave immediately loved the feeling of being penetrated and filled with an impressive cock while Sunny wanted nothing more than to be inside of her little sister, fucking her and enjoying the velvety feeling of her inner walls clenching around her shaft. Even as stayed quiet and shared a few more kisses without saying another word to the other, neither of them moved their hips and started fucking the other.

 

At least, that was until Sunwave smirked against her older sister’s lips and placed her hands on either side of her head, slowly starting to rock her hips back and forth, stretching her inner walls to better accommodate the older blonde’s cock. “Fucking hell, Sunny… I know it’s a magic cock, but it’s so big! Makes me wish you’d keep it.~” The demon hunter in training let out a soft giggle as she could feel the massive member that was pressing against he deepest spots hitting the more sensitive portions of her pussy. It was heavenly for the younger sibling as the warmth of Sunny’s cock was enough to make her happy and want to bite her lip and have more of it. However, she slowly started raising and lowering her hips, lifting them up just enough to make only the upper half of the massive shaft remained inside of her. Listening to the soft whimper that left the more elegant sibling’s throat was enough to make a soft giggle leave her, prompting her to drop back down and scream loudly into the room, letting everyone who lived around them know exactly what was going on.

 

Sunny gasped at the feeling of the other girl’s inner walls spasming around her shaft as she dropped back down, moving her hands to hold onto the young demon hunter’s hips as their kissing seemed to have stopped for the time being. “You know what, you little fuck munch? I just might keep it. Use it on you as often as I want to let out all this stress you cause me!” The witch started quickly thrusting upward into her little sister, forcing moan after loud moan from her throat that only grew louder as time went on and her hips started moving faster.  “Maybe then it’ll teach you not to come in and try to fuck with me when I’m practicing!~”   
  
After a moment or two, the siblings were moving in tandem with each other, hips rocking back and forth, bed squeaking, moans filling the room and thin walls barely doing anything to keep the noises from reaching their neighbors at this rate. Not that either of them cared with the passion, rhythm, pleasure, and surprising sense of genuine love that was in each of their motions. Even as Sunwave moved a hand from beside her sister’s head and placed it on her sister’s chest, squeezing the soft mound through her clothing, the two sisters just stared into each other’s eyes. Loud moans turned into soft and heavy breaths as they stared into each other’s eyes and slowed their rhythm, the two wanting to enjoying their embrace and touch just a little bit longer. Sunny groaned quietly as she felt her member start throbbing and twitching inside of the demon hunter in training, her orgasm quickly approaching her.   
  
However, that didn’t stop Sunwave from moaning and starting to move her hips a bit faster at the feeling. “Come on, Sis. Cum inside me. Give me all you got!~ I can tell you’re getting close.” The younger blonde leaned down and started gently nibbling on the other girl’s earlobe, earning even more and louder moans from her as her hips bounced even faster. “Do it…” She whispered quietly, smiling and trailing her tongue along it as well. “Do it. I want you to fill me with every drop of cum you can manage.~” Unfortunately, the younger sibling didn’t expect to hit the peak of her orgasm first, gasping and screaming after another moment or two. She eagerly captured Sunny’s lips in a heated and loving kiss, moaning into her as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around that perfect shaft, internally hoping to drag her older sister down into the throes of ecstasy as well.   
  
Luckily, that was just what she did, causing Sunny to scream into the kiss and shoot rope after thick rope of cum into the younger blonde’s core. Every rope was another that attempted to fill Sunwave’s fertile womb, causing them both to either cream or moan together in bliss. The witch in training smiled into the kiss they shared as she hit the end of her orgasm, pulling out and forcing the demon hunter in training off of her and onto the side of her bed. “You are such a bitch…. You know that?” She forced the words from her lips through heavy and blissful breaths, still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. “Making me fuck you with a new spell…” Though, a quick look to the side granted her the sight of her little sibling resting against the bed with her legs hanging off of it and cum starting to slightly leak out of her cunt.   
  
“But you loved every second of it… Didn’t you?~” The younger of the two only managed to smirk and laugh quietly as she turned her head to face her big sister. “I certainly did.~” There was no point in moving for her, the bliss following her intense orgasm more than enough to warrant her staying in place on Sunny’s bed. Though, as her blue eyes scanned along the other blonde’s body, it was easy to see that her cock was still hard and standing tall like she wanted more. “Looks like a certain witch wants to fuck her little sister again...?” The demon hunter in training made a kissing face before giggling and licking her lips.   
  
“I might as well teach you a lesson for still behind happy about this…” Standing to her feet, Sunny didn’t waste a moment in grabbing Sunwave’s hips and pulling her to the edge of the bed, immediately forcing half of her cock into the younger blonde’s asshole and earning a loud scream of pain mixed into pleasure. “Time to see how you like anal!~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny and Sunwave continue their incestuous fun together.

Sunny smirks as she sits with half of her cock inside of her sister’s tight asshole, loving how snug of a fit it was around her shaft. “Damn, Slut! I didn’t think your ass would feel this good!~” The older sister started to slowly move her hips back and forth, forcing inch after inch of her member into Sunwave’s ass. The older blonde chewed on her lower lip as she relished in her younger sibling’s moans, the sounds only causing her to move faster and force herself fully inside of the demon hunter. “I know you asked for this, but fuck… I’m starting to enjoy myself.”   
  
Pushed her face down against the bed, Sunwave groaned and bit the sheets to try and keep herself quiet. The feeling of her sister’s thick cock plunging into her ass over and over again felt far better than it had in her pussy, hot and heavy noises leaving her with each and every thrust. Closing her eyes, the young blonde felt like she was in heaven, gasping when two of her older sister’s fingers slipped into the corner of her mouth. The demon hunter didn’t hesitate to swirl her tongue around the intrusions, too lost in her pleasure to care one way or the other about what was happening. Slurred noises started leaving the younger blonde when her sister’s cock started moving faster inside of her, her head craning back to compensate for how hard Sunny was pulling on her mouth.

 

On the other hand, the young witch was starting to have the time of her life, shamelessly pounding into her own sister’s rear end and enjoying it far more than a normal person ever would. But that wasn’t a problem for Sunny as she hooked her fingers into the demon hunter’s mouth and pushed them further in, enjoying the way Sunwave swirled her tongue around them and treated them like an actual cock to suck on. “You really are just a little slut, aren’t you, you little fire-fucker? I bet you’d love it if someone else came in to just pound away at that tight throat of yours, huh?!” The older sister dragged her other hand from the younger blonde’s hips up to the back of her head, yanking on her hair and earning another loud scream that radiated through their home. Of course, it didn’t quite matter to her whether or not her sibling was enjoying this, the incredibly hot and snug fit of her sister’s ass was something that the witch knew she’d have plenty of fun with. “If you weren’t such a bitch, I’d be happy to do this again sometime.~”

 

Having her older sister’s magic cock pump back and forth inside of her tight ass was an incredible feeling in and of itself, but the fact that her body was still sensitive from the rough fucking she dealt with a moment ago only made things that much better for her. However, the young demon hunter was easily thrown off guard when she felt herself be flipped over onto her back, her blue eyes staring directly into her sister’s for just a moment before her lips are captured in a heated and passionate kiss. There was no hesitation between when the kiss first happened and when Sunwave wrapped her arms around the young witch’s neck, her loud moans muffled and almost silenced by the sudden affection. Of course, she didn’t dare argue when Sunny’s tongue forced itself into her mouth, instead playing with it like a good sister should.

 

The moment she forced her tongue into her sister’s mouth, the older blonde could feel the younger’s tight hole clenching down around her shaft, causing her to moan into the kiss they shared. However, one kiss only led to another, and a second only lead into a third. Pulling away after kiss number three, Sunny stared into her sister’s eyes as her hips never stopped, relishing in the twisted look of desire, lust, and love that swirled in her blue eyes. “I’m going to have to come up with a hypnosis spell to put you under sometimes…. A pussy and an ass as tight as yours? How could anyone resist.~” Chuckling at the thought of using her hypnotized sister, the young witch slowed her hips just a small bit, bringing her hands back down to Sunwave’s hips to hold her in place.

 

Sunwave looked up at her sister and smiled, registering every word that was said to her and finally gaining some semblance of control over her pleasure after the anal got started. “If you want to fuck me so bad, all you gotta do is ask, Cunt Muffin.~” The younger of the sibling chuckled and winked at her older sister, earning a soft blush on the other girl’s cheeks. “But, who knows? Maybe having a second cock inside of me would be pretty fun.~” Instead of getting an answer from Sunny, all the demon hunter got was an incredibly rough thrust, screaming out in pleasure from having the cock force itself inside of her yet again. There wasn’t a single complaint to leave her lips, though, loving the feeling of the massive member stretching and molding her anal walls, especially once the golden blonde girl grabbed her breasts to play with them.   
  
The older sister groaned as she felt herself on the verge of an orgasm, wanting to hold off and drive the younger of the two up the wall with how good this felt, but knowing she wouldn’t be able to last forever. Throwing her head back and screaming in pure bliss, Sunny came hard, slamming her hips against her sister’s and forcing every inch of her cock inside of the other girl. Rope after thick rope of cum left her and flooded into Sunwave’s tight ass, painting her inner walls white and sending her over the edge of her own orgasm as well.

 

The younger of the incestuous duo bit her lip and arched her back and the feeling of being stuffed with cum sent her into another orgasm, throwing her head back against the bed as everything pleasurable seemed to peak. Both of her holes tightened as she screamed and came just as hard as her older sister, her blue eyes closing and her hands clenching tightly against the sheets, clear streaks of arousal draining down her thighs and onto the bed and her asscheeks. “Fucking hell... “ Sunwave smirked as she watched Sunny pull out of her, something inside of her demanding that this continue for as long as she can make it happen. “You don’t think you’re done, do you?~”

 

The young witch stopped when just the tip of her cock was inside of her younger sister’s ass, smiling and yanking it out before immediately pressing it up against the younger’s pussy. Slowly moving her hips back and forth to grind her length against the demon hunter’s slit, Sunny couldn’t help but smile as she could already hear soft noises and moans leaving her sister. “You want my cock that badly again? Well, you’re going to have to earn it. You see…” The golden blonde girl smirked and gently trailed her middle finger up from Sunwave’s hips between her breasts and to her neck, moving it along her jawline before caressing the girl’s cheek. She very slowly and gently dragged her thumb along her sibling’s lips before pulling her mouth open and licking her own, pushing said thumb into the young girl’s mouth as she started moving faster. “... I have a bit of studying to do on some new spells. I can’t stay interrupted and fucking my sister forever. But… If you convince me, I’d be happy to keep going.”

 

The younger of the two closed her mouth around her sister’s thumb and sucked on it in silence, thinking of anything she could do to convince Sunny to keep this going. Opening her mouth a moment later, the younger blonde smirked and swirled her tongue around it, slowly pushing it out and bringing both of her hands to the witch’s chest, pinching and twisting on her nipples. “You know you want to stay, Bitch. You’re still hard as a rock and raring to go. You just want me to beg so you can- mmph!” Sunwave fell quiet when the corner of her mouth was lightly tugged on again, her tongue immediately moving to play with the finger that slipped into her mouth. Though, that didn’t stop the pleasure of feeling the other girl’s hard shaft against her slit from growing slowly with each push.

 

“You’re right. I do want to keep going, but I don’t see a reason to other than that. Why don’t you give me one?~” Sunny smirked as she backed her hips up just a few inches, leaving only the tip of her cock against her younger sibling’s snatch, gasping as she felt the demon hunter’s legs wrap around her waist and prevent her from pulling back too far away. “Well, that just tells me that you want to keep going….” Pulling her fingers from her sister’s mouth, a sharp gasp left her own as her nipples were twisted, causing her to twist Sunwave’s in retaliation. “Fine, you wanna be that way?”   
  
The younger blonde chuckled and nodded, bucking her hips upward and letting out an elated gasp as she felt the tip of her sister’s cock push into her once again. “Oh, I’ll do more than just twist your nipples.~” Sunwave smirked and bit her lower lip as she used the grip she had on Sunny’s hips to try and pull the witch closer to her, sinking more of her cock into her cunt once again. “Oh, fuck yes!~” Gripping the sheets and throwing her head back, a shocked gasp left her lips as she noticed someone standing in the doorway. “S?!”

 

Sunny blinked and looked over to the side, gasping and instinctively covering herself as she saw the woman in question standing in the doorway and watching them with an intense and lustful gaze. “What are you doing here, Mistress? We thought everyone was gone!” Despite being surprised and worried about being seen with her sister, the young witch made no attempt to pull out of Sunwave, enjoying the way the young girl’s cunt only got even tighter as she realized she was being watched.   
  
“Hello, you two.~” The busty pink-haired woman rested against the doorway to their room with a seductive smile on her face, her arms crossed under her breasts just to show off their size while she had their attention. “You two were causing so much noise that I thought I’d come see what was going on. When I got here, I was greeted to the sight of two sisters indulging in their lust for each other and I just… I just started to watch.” The woman with pink eyes slowly sauntered her way over to the bed the two siblings were on with a smile and sat on the edge of it, her own cock resting right next to  Sunwave’s face as she slowly crawled onto it. “Would you two like me to join you? It seems you’re having quite a bit of fun.~”

 

Both of the sisters shared a quick look with each other and nodded, Sunwave grabbing hold of the pink-haired woman’s cock while Sunny grabbed the back of her head. At the same time, both of the girls pulled her closer to them. The young witch captured the woman’s lips in a heated kiss while the demon hunter wrapped her lips around the woman’s cock, neither of them hesitating in their movements, completely catching the woman off guard for just a moment as she didn’t expect the sisters to be so in sync with each other.

 

Of course, after a moment, the pink-eyed woman pulled back from the kiss and licked her lips, eyes locked on Sunny as she felt Sunwave’s cock started to play with her shaft. “I’ll take that as a yes.~”


End file.
